Puppy Love
by RainbowsandRibbons
Summary: AU: Kurt surprises Blaine after their relationship is discovered in a rather public way! (Re-write since last version was taken down due to character names!) Rated M for the implications of sex.


Puppy Love

His bright eyes scanned the rows of cages and his heart broke. He hated to think of all these creatures stuck behind bars. Kurt loved animals and his recent stint as writer at work had left him desperate to find a companion for his beloved cat Penfold. He stopped in front of a kennel as his phone beeped in his pocket. Smiling when he saw the name, pressed the green button.

"Hey you! I thought you were working today?" He grinned

"I was but we finished early so I came round for lunch but you're not in. Where are you?"

"Um, I'm just running a few errands. Are you already at our place?" Kurt asked, hoping his cover wasn't blown.

"Yeah, do you want me to order something in or are you bringing something home?"

"I'll be bringing something home but order in anyway!" Kurt giggled, loving the double meaning presented to him.

"OK, I'll surprise you! See you soon, I love you!"

"I love you too Blaine. I'll be home soon." Kurt smiled as he pocketed his phone. It felt so good to be able to say that those two sentences out loud. For 3 years they had been hiding their relationship whilst Blaine's music career got off the ground. Kurt was a writer for a hit TV show and most of the people there knew he was gay. He'd met Blaine when he came to the set to help with the shows music elements. The studio needed more musicians and Blaine had been hired after the producer heard him playing in a bar. Blaine had been trying to get a record deal and this could have been the break he needed. For 3 years they had kept their blossoming relationship hidden from their PR teams, studio execs and even somehow – the paparazzi! Of all the times they were nearly caught making out in their trailers, holding hands around set when they thought they couldn't be seen or even sneaking out of each other's houses at weird times of day – it had been the canine guests on this week's show that had outed them!

A pug had taken a shine to Blaine and followed him all around the set. When Kurt had found a pair of Blaine's boxers under his bed on Thursday morning, he'd shoved them in his bag to return and forgotten about them after the drama of the poodle & retriever hating each other! The pug had found Kurt's bag and managed to climb inside it. One of the runners had found the little dog – curled up in Blaine's boxers! This would have been hard enough to explain but the used condom which fell out of the boxers when the runner lifted the boxers up was what caused the uproar. Blaine froze and went whiter than the cliffs of Dover whilst Kurt's face turned scarlet. The 23 people in the room all turned to face the two men – some shocked but most grinning and laughing.

"Well, it took you long enough"

"Oh god, didn't you flush that!"

"Heat of the moment!"

"Never took you for a ribbed fan Hummel!"

"Hey who said Blaine was a top!"

The jokes came thick and fast as Blaine rushed to grab his underwear and the other offending item.

"Well, our cover is fucked then!" Kurt cried, rising his arms dramatically as the colour began to slowly return to Kurt's face.

"You think you had cover?!" laughed Rachel, "Kurt, we've had our suspicions about you guys since that storm during the filming of season 3! You know, that time where you two mysteriously both had to miss filming because you got stranded...in the same place...at the same time...with Blaine's voice talking to room service in the background of your call to the producer!"

At this, Kurt shot Blaine an accusing glance as the cast and crew present burst out laughing as Blaine pretended to whistle and looked skyward. They spent the next 25 minutes being congratulated on finally getting together and assured that their secret was safe from the gossip mills.

Kurt smiled as he remembered Blaine's overzealous apologies for "Condomgate" as it came to be known for the remainder of the day. It was then that he noticed a pair of brown eyes looking up at him. The honey coloured fur and grinning mouth won his heart instantly.

Within the hour, Kurt had paid the adoption fees, signed the appropriate papers and managed to order $250 worth of puppy toys and accessories from Amazon. Clutching the lead he'd been given tightly, he led the golden bundle to his car where it had snuggled up in the passenger seat and fallen asleep as the Californian sun shone through the window. Kurt smiled as he thought of his new friend's name. He'd wanted to pick the name together with Blaine but when the girl behind the desk had insisted a name was required for the adoption papers, the first name the entered his head seemed perfect.

Stopping only to pick up some puppy food, shiny silver bowls and a comfy bed at the local pet store, Kurt was pulling into his drive just as the delivery car was leaving. Noticing the magnetic sign on the side of the door, Kurt was delighted that Blaine had ordered from his favourite Chinese place. He knew exactly what would be waiting for him and his mouth began to water at the thought of the sweet chilli noodles he'd be eating soon.

Blaine was in the kitchen emptying the Chinese food into bowls when he heard the rustle of bags coming through the front door. Smiling to himself he pictured Kurt laden down with shopping.

"I'm in here honey!" he called out, smiling to himself as he realised he could actually say this out loud now. "Did you get anything good?"

"Um, yeah you could say that! Give me a minute and I'll show you!" came the muffled reply. "Oh crap, no don't, wait-"

Wondering who Kurt was talking to, Blaine squealed as something furry brushed against his leg.

"Shit, Kurt there's a fucking dog in the kitchen!"

Kurt came rushing into the kitchen to see the new addition sniffing around a takeaway box that had fallen to the floor. Picking it up with one hand and grabbing the leash in the other, Kurt stood up and laughed at the startled look on Blaine's face.

"Blaine, meet Cooper!" he said, handing the lead to his boyfriend. A shiver trailed down Kurt's spine as he realised they could openly refer to each other as "boyfriend".

Blaine took the lead but look puzzled. "What-, why-, Kurt, where did this dog come from?"

"The pound! I fell in love with his eyes and had to have him! I bought us a dog Bee!" Kurt announced proudly.

"Wait, he's ours?!" Blaine exclaimed, "really? I thought he'd run through the door when you came in! Oh my god, he's ours? He's so cute!" Blaine picked up the puppy and hugged him gently. "Wait, did you just call him Cooper?!"

Kurt nodded, laughing. "It's a pity hes a Labrador and not a pointer!" he laughed. Blaine joined in.

"That joke is terrible! And they call you a writer! He giggled. "Oh Kurt I love him! Has he had his vaccinations? Can we take him a walk? Is he allowed to the beach? Oh god we need to book him in for puppy classes! This is gonna be amazing!"

Kurt leant against the counter and crossed his arms as he watched his brown-eyed boyfriend fall in love with their brown-eyed puppy. Later that night when they were snuggled up in bed, Kurt sighed happily as he stroked Blaine's short dark curls with one hand and Cooper's soft golden fur with the other. Both had fallen asleep with one arm/paw resting on his chest. Penfold was curled up at his feet, purring loudly and right in that moment, Kurt knew his teenage dreams had come true.


End file.
